grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Steinadler
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = Farley Kolt Frankie Gonzales Katrina Chavez Marque Garnick (1769 - 1821) (1852 - 1906) |novels = The Icy Touch Aunt Marie's Book of Lore |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X }} A Steinadler (STINE-ad-lur; Ger. "golden eagle", lit. "stone eagle") is a hawk-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When woged, Steinadlers gain a muzzle-like face and a beak-like nose. They have sparse, feather-like hair all over their body. They retain their human hair color. Their eyes are an extremely pale yellowish-green color. Like a few Wesen, they can localize their woge in their eyes without altering the rest of their body. Steinadlers are renowned for their exceptional vision. Their superior vision is a result of having five times more visual sensory cells per millimeter of the retina than humans. They also have special colored oils in their eyes that reflect certain wavelengths of light. These special ocular biological factors endow them with near perfect night vision and a whole host of other ocular abilities. Steinadlers are incredibly fast creatures, appearing as a blur when they run. They are stronger than humans and have superhuman reflexes, as Chavez was able to easily take on a Balam and a Phansigar at the same time. However, when it comes to Grimms they are vastly inferior. Nick was able to bring Farley Kolt to his knees with a single punch to the face, and he later easily restrained Chavez during their brief fight. A Steinadler Knife is used by Grimms to kill only Steinadlers. The blade is smithed from platinum and dipped in nightshade. A single stab to the heart is often enough to dispatch them. It is believed that Steinadlers have protoreceptor proteins that allow them to perceive magnetic fields, which is apparently done by turning its head. Behavior Steinadlers are known for their ability to poker-facedly exhibit simultaneous friendliness and sternness, so it is impossible to tell whose side one is on. The ability to sternly influence others as though they were subordinate friends makes the Steinadler excellent military figures. They have a reputation for being heroes and adventurers as well as having high intellect and good intuition. History The Garde Nationale, an army recruited by Paris to defend it from the Prussians, was led by Steinadler officers. In Japan, the was established to distinguish Steinadler in the Japanese military from other members. It was abolished in 1947. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries The following excerpts from from L. Grimm's study on the anatomy of a Steinadler that he had befriended in Berlin. This particular Steinadler donated his own body to Grimm's lab for study upon death. (By Theresa Rubel) Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images SteinadlerConcept2.png|Concept art SteinadlerConcept.jpg Kolt-morph1.JPG Kolt-Steinadler.jpg 219-Bladed Weapons Grimm Diaries.png|Steinadler Knife (Drawing "C") 311-Frankie woged.png 401-Chavez woged.jpg 402-Chavez woged.jpg 402-Chavez woged2.jpg 403-Chavez woged.jpg 403-Chavez woged2.jpg 501-promo9.jpg 501-promo10.jpg 501-Nick reveals his identity.gif 501-Chavez against the mirror.jpg 501-Nick avenges Chavez.gif 612-Monroe's family Bible depicting "hell".png Category:Accipitrid Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in New York Category:Wesen in Iraq Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Switzerland Category:Wesen in Germany Category:Wesen in Italy Category:Wesen in Japan Category:Wesen in France Category:Novel Wesen